The Sins Of Naraku
by Inuyasha-is-best-fuck-the-rest
Summary: songfic Naraku thinks about his feelings for Kikyo and get an unexpected visitor.My first fic!Give it a try it's not that bad.Something went wrong so the talking ...´´ is a bit screwed up.Sorry


Here is my first fanfiction! It migth be a bit boring, but hey it's my first. Just give it a try. And no i'm NOT a Naraku fan...

It's a songfic... The song is Jane Doe by Within Temtation(I don't own it) and the rest is Inuyasha(I don't own...wish I did...but I don't...WAAAAA)

...´´ - talking

_Song lyrics are in italics_

Here we go!

Enjoy!

**The Sins Of Naraku**

A cold and eerie wind blew past the dark, empty-looking castle on a hill. But the cold was nothing compared to the cold inside the castle. It was like Death itself resided in the castle. And maybe it was...

Deep within the heart of the ominous castle, sat a lone figure. His long, dark hair hung down in his eyes, hiding them from view. He was clad in the formal clothes of a lord, with a white-ish baboon pelt draped over his shoulders. No movements or sounds came from him.

Outside, the wind continued to blow. The candle beside the dark figure, flicked sligthly. He ignored it completely. His hidden eyes was focused on a small wooden doll standing in front of him. Silence was the only thing heard.

Then suddenly a loud crack was heard as the wooden doll split in two. The dark figure turned its head sligthly. The hair that had hung in his face, fell back to reveal a pair of emotionless, red eyes.

The golem has been destroyed...I can't see her anymore...´´ He spoke to no one.

_Why, you just won't leave my mind_

He looked thoughtful for a moment...Kikyo...What are you plotting?...´´ He whispered. No answer come to him.

Heh!´´ He snorted. Kagura!´´ He called.

Yes, Lord Naraku? What do the _great_ lord want now?´´ The wind witch asked mockingly.

Stop it, Kagura!´´ Naraku said warningly.Or have you forgotten that I hold your heart, thus your life?´´ He gave her a unreadable look.

Kagura held back her anger and despite for the creature before her, and said a politely: How could I forget.´´

It went silent again, as Naraku went back to stare out in nothingness. As the silence grew, Kagura grew more and more impatient. But she held her toung knowing Naraku only did this to annoy her.

I have mission for you.´´ Naraku spoke at last. Mission?´´ Kagura asked curiously. He didn't answer her right away.

Go and spy on Kikyo. Find out what she's up to. Keep a good distance, or she'll spot you...Report everything you find out to me.´´

Spy on Kikyo? Why?´´ Kagura asked. Naraku gave her a look that told her to stop asking. He made a sign that told her to go.

Very well.´´ Was all she said as she left the room.

_Was this the only way?_

Naraku turned his attention back to the broken golem. Images of Kikyo flooded his mind. She was becomeing far to powerful for his likeing. And with her ''I'm your friend/I'm your foe''- attitude, who knew what she was up to.

As long as he had this...this disgusting _human_ heart, that lusted for her, she could kill him easily, that was something that Naraku was very aware of. And he would NOT let that happen. Ever!_  
_

_I couldn't let you stay_

Naraku's eyes glazed over as he let his memories flood his mind. Old and hidden memories. Stupid memories. They were memories from his days as human. His days as the hated bandit Onigumo. Onigumo who became a cripple and ended up selling his soul to demons, all due to his _human_ emotions that lusted for the priestess who took care of him.

But there were more. Memories from before he became the bandit Onigumo. Memories of his life as a young boy, a child, who lived his life in a village, with a family, with friends. These were memories he kept hidden deep within his twisted and cold mind. He kept them ther because they simply made him sick. How could he ever have had such a life. It was stupid and _human_. He hated them!

_Run away, hide away the secrets in your mind  
_

He snapped out of his thoughts when Kanna suddenly came into the room and sat down in front of him. Her mirror flashed and showed him Kagura riding her gigantic, white feather.

Why are you showing me this, Kanna?´´ Naraku asked the pale girl before him. Kanna didn't respond. Instead her mirror flashed again and showed him Kikyo in the arms of Inuyasha.

Naraku felt the familiar feeling of jealousy enter him. He hated the feeling. And he hated the sight of Kikyo, HIS Kikyo in the arms of that cur, that bastard of a half breed. He wasn't worthy of her love. It was because of him that Kikyo had died. She had died to follow him. And because of that his plan to take the Shikon no Tama, had gone wrong. Inuyasha had taken both Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel from him. He would pay!

_Sacrificed just her life for a higher love_

Enough, Kanna!´´ He said. Kanna's mirror went blank. Now, go. GO!´´ He snapped in sudden anger. Kanna left the room emotionless.

Naraku, not able to hold in his anger anymore, let out a feral snarl to no one. He hated his human heart even more now for making him feel this way. No! For making him feel at all! And he hated Inuyasha for ruining for him so many times. And he hated Kikyo because he couldn't forget her, couldn't stop thinking about her, see her in his mind, lust for her...love her. He hated it all!

_No matter how many stones you put inside, she always keeps on floating in your mind_

Whatever he did he just couldn't get her out of his mind. He couldn't get his damned heart to stop care about her. And that made him mad. Very mad. That was why he had to get the whole Shikon Jewel and become full demon, so that his stupid human emotions would die away together with his love for Kikyo. _  
_

_With every turn of your head you see her face again, until the end, over and over again_

As his anger died down, he went back to drowning in memories. But every memory he had, made him think about her. Even the ones who weren't involving her at all. That was just annoying. Damn annoying.

_  
Why, you just won't leave my mind_

Wasn't there anything he could do that kept him from thinking of her? Probably not. Not even slaugthering people could take his mind away from her. the only way was becoming a demon. A full demon. But the road there were long, and he had too many enemis. All of them powerful, and their power just kept growing. Especially the bastard's. Inuyasha had become far to strong too fast. Just when he thought he finally could withstand all of his attacks, he learned another one that more powerfull and sendt Naraku home with bad injuries. Yes, he had to become a full demon, and fast._  
_

_Was this the only way  
_

Too bad none of his enemis got that if they joined forces they would kill him. He may be great and powerfull, but not powerfull enough to make it trough a combined attack with Inuyasha's group, Sesshomaru, Koga and Kikyo.

Damn! He did it again! He let Kikyo into his mind! She always made it to his thoughts. Always.

_I couldn't let you stay_

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone enter the room.

If you let your guard down this much when Inuyasha attacks, you will be dead within minutes!´´ A voice said in a mocking tone.

Naraku jumped a bit and stared in utter shock at the person in front of him.

K-Kikyo...!?´´ He stuttered before he got a grip over his emotions and put his face back to emotionless. But she had caugth him. And another reason to get rid of her was made. She gave a mocking laugther and looked at him with that showed both hate and pity for him.

He felt his anger come back along with his human feelings.

_Told the truth she laughed at you, something snapped inside_

Why so shocked, Onigumo? This isn't the first time I have come to pay you a visit.´´ Kikyo said, her voice cold and stern. Naraku only glared at her. How could she have gotten inside his castle without him knowing it? He knew the answer allready. His miasma did not affect her at all. And he was as good as deaf and blind while he was searching deeper inside his dark mind.

Why have you come here, Kikyo? I thought you was too busy clinging to Inuyasha to think about me.´´ He gave her a hard glare.

My, my. Are you becoming jealous, now Onigumo?´´ She laughed at him. You aren't very good at hiding your human feelings, are you?´´

Naraku felt the sudden urge to yell and hurt the female in front of him. She was just toying with him. She knew what his human side felt for her. And she used it well.

Oh he would forever treasure the memory of him killing her when that day came.

_She had to go or they would know, all you tried to hide_

Drowning yourself in the memories of that day, are you?The day you killed me!?´´ Her sudden anger startled him. Being a living-dead was obviously not easy. But the 'you killed me' part wasn't right.

I didn't kill you, your so called lover was the one that killed you.´´ He said looking up at her. First she looked surprised, then her anger came back and her eyes were filled with hate.

Heh! Has your human feelings made you believe that Inuyasha killed me?´´ She looked pissed now. No, Onigumo. It was you who killed me. Or rather Naraku. The _half breed_ Naraku. Just ask yourself that...Onigumo!´´

_The sins of your life are now catching up with you._

Yes. He knew it was true. And he didn't regret it. Not a bit. Asudden surge of sadness and guilt struck him, showing that this Onigumo was indeed present in his mind. He was going crazy with all these human _things_ present in his mind. And he couldn't do a thing to stop them._  
_

_You can't stay ahead, there's nothing you can do_

Kikyo seemed to calm down, and with one final hating stare at Naraku, she turned and leaved the castle and its master alone.

Naraku sat and stared at the place where she had just bin a few moments ago. Her face haunted his mind. And her voice ecchoed in his ears._  
_

_With every turn of your head you see her face again, until the end, over and over again_

He stood up slowly and moved to the door and slid it open. The hallway was dark and empty like his eyes. He went down the long corridor, thoughts swirling in his mind. They had done that a lot lately. _  
_

_Why, you just won't leave my mind_

He came to another door and stopped before it. Then he slowly slid it open and stepped inside. The room he now was in was the room where all his incarnations, his children had seen life. He sat down beside one of the large jars. It pulsed sligthly as he touched it. He knew what he had to do._  
_

_Was this the only way_

He consentrated, and both jars pulsed and glowed. All the time he sat there he thought of how much he hated Kikyo. And that she had to leave this world as fast as possible, or it would mean his life.She couldn't stay in this world._  
_

_I couldn't let you stay_

Sounds of demonic goo that was fused together in a jar was the only thing heard. Naraku consentated harder and more memories of Kikyo filled his head. He thought of his lust and want for her, and the jars pulsed yet again._  
_

_Why, you just won't leave my mind_

A final squishy sound was heard and then dump sound of something that hit the floor. Naraku opened his eyes and looked at his work. Quite proud of himself he allowed himself to smile a devilish smile. He would get her this time._  
_

_Was this the only way_

I have created you to obey me. If you don't you will face death. Is that clear?´´ He asked the creatures before him. They looked at eachother before answering.

Yes Lord Naraku.´´ They answered in unison. Naraku nodded. They were obidient. He would get rigth this time._  
_

_I couldn't let you stay_

You have been filled images of the priestess Kikyo, and that is the person your mission is about.´´ Naraku said to his new 'children'. Kikyo would get problem with these. Oh yes she would._  
_

_Why, you just won't leave my mind_

He herd Kagura ener the castle and sendt a message to Kanna trough his mind about tell her not to disturb him. He turned his attention back to the figures before him, who was trying to figure out how theyr bodies worked.

_Was this the only way_

Listen! Your mission is to KILL the priestess Kikyo! is that understood?´´ He asked. They all lokked at him with emotionless eyes.

Yes Lord Naraku.´´ They all said in unison.

Yes this time he would succseed in killing her. _  
_

_I couldn't let you stay_

Then go forth my children! And send the priestess back to hell.´´ Naraku said as they left.

Goodbye Kikyo! he added in his mind.

Yeah! Finally! DONE! My first fanfic is now DONE!Yay! Too bad it had to be about Naraku...-' oh well...I think it turned out pretty well.

And do you know what? I MIGHT write a sequel to it.

But send me a review and tell me what you think, okay!? Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Buhbye!!!


End file.
